Political Termination
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Man can be dangerous. Especially when a man thinks he's a god. Roy Mustang is sent into the deep jungles of Xing to assasinate a man with this deludied thinking. Edward Elric.


Title: Termination: Political Ideologies

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Insanity, violence, death, basically dark story, first person account, Roy centric, no pairings. Based on Apocalypse Now!

I don't own FMA or AN

Summary: Roy is sent to kill Edward Elric, who has gone insane after going native. He has a group of follows. He and his command go to terminate with extreme prejudice.

* * *

The ceiling fan, it spins, almost out of control. Sometimes I fear that it will snap and fall on me, crushing me. The bed I lay on provides no comfort, just a reminder, of why I'm here. I wait, and I wait, and then, I wait some more. That seems to be my life now. What I wait for, I don't look forward to. Beer bottles, liquor bottles cover the whole floor, fuck, I can't even see the carpet anymore. I've punched a hole through the mirror already, broken shards are all I have to see my reflection. I blame myself for recent events, because of me, many are suffering. My command is not aloud to see me, here in this shit hole hotel in Xing. I've grown even more anti-social than I was. My playboy bravado has taken a back seat to my depression, my anticipation. I was getting ansy, I needed out of here! I sighed and opened up the file, the mission was clear. My name is Roy Mustang and I've played many roles in my short life. Friend, solider, commander, alchemist, teacher, and now assassin...once again.

It was about, oh, an hour later when a knock echoed through my room. I staggered over to the door, almost tripping over the whiskey bottle I downed. I smiled when a blond woman stood in my door frame. She didn't look to happy, probably about my drunken appearance.

"Sir, they're waiting for you." She said slowly, making an emphasis on every word.

I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair. "Give me a minute." I said, trying not to slur my words. I went back into the shit hole and dressed. This was what I was waiting for, good or bad.

I opened the door and followed Hawkeye to the Xingese Embassy. The Führer and several members of the brass should be there.

* * *

Soon I was sitting at a large oak table. I was on one side, the other, the brass. I felt the heat rise as they starred at me, sliding a manila folder across the table. I caught it, pressing my palm again the folder that contained the top secret information. I heard General Hakuro clear his throat and looked up.

"I think you know what the mission pertains to colonel?" He asked, sounding as snide as he could. Trying as hard as he could to make me know...I may not come back.

"If you're referring to the rogue officer than yes." I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Yes, Edward Elric, your former protegee. Seems those red stones, they've had some devastating effects. He murdered four Xingese politicians."

"In all do respect sir, I did warn you..." I was cut off by the Führer himself clearing his throat.

"Colonel, we are not here to discuss this. What we are here to discuss is the situation with your former subordinate. He's gone native colonel." The short statement made an impact as he instructed me to open the file.

I did what I was told and frowned at the images displayed. All were taken in the deep jungles of Xing, following the Xyso River. They weren't clear, mostly silouates and shadows of the figure I knew. I thumbed through the written reports, seemed Fullmetal had a following. That was disturbing, he had a following. People were worshiping him, like a god, an angry god. It seemed, according to this report, I was not the first to go after him. Armstrong, he went...he didn't come back. Seemed my old Ishbal comrade had joined the midget's cult...great. I let out a groan and looked over to Hakuro, who had just put in a tape.

"We do have some audio samples from him." He muttered out. He went over to the recording device and pressed play. Crackles from the tape were heard, then, hard breathing. I tensed a little as a familiar voice.

"What...what does it mean..to be human?" The voice asked as the recording played. "What...what makes us so special, or better yet...so inferior." The voice paused and then a loud stomp echoed. "I've been watching this snail for days. Then, one day, I decided to end it...I killed it." After that, the voice stopped and the tape ended.  
"That's not the only one, this one, he admits to the murders." He pressed the play button and then again, cackles and the voice spewed out.

"I acted...I did as I was told! I told them, I'm not a killer!" He screamed out. "The...the only reason this happened..was for my brother." He coughed and then the sound of glass could be heard. "Their was evidence...they won't give Al back until it was done. Well, well, fucking pricks it's done!" Again, the tape cut off. I tensed, Al was gone...he died a year ago. The transfer of the soul went haywire, it failed, a life was cut short.

"Sirs, what are you saying?" I asked.

The Führer laughed and looked into my half lidded eyes. "We want you to kill him Mustang, with extreme prejudice." He said bluntly.

I swallowed hard and nodded, it was better I did this than anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, I could get him to come back peacefully. "How will I be getting there." I asked, clutching the folder in my hand.

"First you'll rendavous with Colonel Hughes, he's here to assist you. Then a boat will carry you and your command down the Xyso River." I nodded and stood up. But, before I left once again I could here General Hakuro's voice.

"Remember Colonel, with extreme prejudice.."

I nodded, I knew, this wouldn't end well.

* * *

AN: Okay, hope you like. I tried to make it somewhat haunting and a psychogical thriller. Please read and review, it would mean a lot.


End file.
